


Sex Human

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [28]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: BBW, Bad Advice, Being Lost, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, For Adults Only, Found, Friendship, Healing Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Insecurity, Kinky, Licking, Lingerie, Love, Love Stories, Overweight, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Toys, Weight Issues, frottage?, hand jobs?, oral sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Woody, Bo Peep, Ducky and Bunny come to rescue Duke Caboom only to find out that he's happy where he is and no longer considers himself lost. However, when Woody learns about the true nature of my relationship with the figure of the Canadian Daredevil, he tries to warn Duke about the impossibility of a romantic union between a toy and a human and offers my plastic man the opportunity to leave when the Carnival departs in three days.Will Duke Caboom go away or will he choose to stay and play?Fearing my tiny plastic lover will believe the cowboy's bad advice, it's all up to me to prove to my insecure little Duke Caboom that I enjoy making him go Kaboom! just as much as he enjoys making me do it! And that if he's my sex toy then I'm equally his sex human too!PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY BEFORE READING THIS! IT'S IMPORTANT AND I'M NOT SURE THAT EVERYONE DOES! THEY GO HAND IN HAND!
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Ducky & Bunny (Toy Story), Duke Caboom & Woody Pride, Duke Caboom/Me
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Sex Human

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first part of this story before reading this! I keep getting comments from people I'm not sure read it. They go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other!
> 
> This sequel called out to be written after watching my Toy Story 4 bluray on Sunday and when my Duke Caboom Funko Pop! arrived on Tuesday. It had been playing around in my mind since I wrote the first one.
> 
> It's weird, it's sexual and I had more fun writing it then I probably should have!

I was lying on the bed completely naked, my belly against the mattress and my naked ass facing the ceiling. Duke Caboom, the little toy I had discovered about a month ago outside of a carnival, had just driven his stunt cycle all over my fleshy and exposed body, having ridden backwards and forwards over my clit a few times before I had flipped over. I was thus lost in my post sexual bliss. Leaning back into my soft, white pillow as I faced him, Duke looked properly pleased with himself as he looked at the massive, white hills of my breasts by his feet. Naughtilly he brushed my boob with his boot.

"I still wish I had a cigarette," Duke sighed.

I smiled mischievously and handed him the item I had been hiding in the palm of my hand during our sexual escapade.

"Here," I said. "I made it for you out of Das Pronto."

Caboom smiled his infamous, charming grin as he studied the tiny cigarette.

"My own personal cigarette!" he exclaimed in happiness.

He then proceeded to puff on it.

I rested my chin on my hands and watched him, equally joyful that he was so delighted with it. Of course, it didn't smoke. It was about as authentic as the old Popeye Candy Cigarettes they used to sell before things became politically correct and they called them Popeye Candy Sticks and stopped dyeing the end of them red.

But it made him happy to think it was which made me happy too.

"I can't believe I'm this happy," he finally confessed. "After Rejean turned his back on me, I thought I'd never find my place in the world. Now I know what that place is! Making you go Kaboom! Erin!"

I started to blush. "You mean so much more than that to me," I stated. "Even if you never made me Kaboom! again I'd still love and want you, Duke."

The little toy suddenly sat up, getting that look on his face when he was besieged by the insecurity which constantly hounded him. "I'm still making you Kaboom! aren't I? You aren't faking it are you?"

I reassuringly stroked his hard, plastic brown hair. "Of course, I just want you to know that my love for you isn't dependent on that silly!"

He looked relieved and settled down again. "Oh good. I'm glad. But I love to make you go KABOOM!"

I giggled. Thinking about his words, though, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey Duke?"

"Yes Erin?"

"What were you doing after that little twerp, Rejean, abandoned you? You know, right before I found you."

"I was..." my stunt driver started to answer but never got to finish.

"Duke?" I heard a voice exclaim by the window sill.

My plastic lover and I turned our heads in unison to find several toys standing and staring at us. There appeared to be a cowboy, a woman with a shepherd crook, a fluffy duck and an equally fuzzy bunny. Their mouths were agape and their eyes were very large and I suddenly realized that I was very _naked_. Grabbing the bed sheet, I rolled off of the bed, spinning it around my chubby body in the process.

"Woody! Bo! Ducky! Bunny!" I watched from the floor as Duke got to the feet which had previously been resting by my bosom and ran to the toys that I now presumed were his friends.

The other toys welcomed him but I saw them casting embarrased yet curious glances at me as I peeked at them from over the bed.

"Erin come and meet my friends!" Caboom finally called out after the first moments of his reunion had passed.

Hearing my boyfriend's call, I took a deep breath and picked my fat ass off of the floor, my bedsheet still wrapped around my large body and walked towards them. The group of toys were still transfixed on me.

"Guys this is Erin," Duke introduced. "My _woman_."

"Howdy there Erin," the cowboy said with a polite grin.

"This is Woody Pride," my Canadian stuntman stated.

I gave the toy a little wave.

Woody laughed insincerely.

"Can I talk with you, Duke?" Pride asked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oui," Duke Caboom consented.

Woody moved him a few steps away, his eyes remaining on me and still wearing that false smile. When their backs were turned, however, he turned to Duke, began to flail his arms about and shout. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! SHE'S A HUMAN! YOU ARE A TOY! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE ANIMATE AROUND HER!"

The cowboy then turned and looked at me from over his shoulder gifting me with another pretend smile.

I offered him another little wave in return.

"Erin's a great gal," Duke commented. "She caught me in the act so I had to come clean."

Luckily Woody didn't ask what that act was. The fluffy toys caught a whiff of it however.

The Ducky and the Bunny plush, who had both been sniffing the air, soon followed their sense of scents to my bike riding lover.

"PU!" the Duck exclaimed. "You smell like fish!"

"He smell like fish," the Bunny repeated.

"He smell like fish," Ducky said again. "Maybe we should have called this one Finding Duke "

"What?"

"You know like that stupid computer animated film done by...what's that company again?" Ducky asked.

"Pixie Art...Fixar...Pix Car?"

"Yeah! Pix Car! That's it" the little fluffy yellow toy turned his attention back to Caboom. "What you been doing boy?"

"You been out on a boat?" the rabbit asked.

"Or at a seafood restaurant?" the bird chirped in.

"Maybe he's been used as one of those aquarium decorations," the Bunny theorized.

Duke grinned. "No actually I've been..."

Fearing what the heck the mustachioed daredevil was about to say I quickly piped up, "Duke, aren't you going to introduce me to your other friends?"

"Ha!" he said, facing me and giving an extravagant pose. "Why of course."

I quickly let out a sigh of relief as he proceeded to do just that.

"We've been scouring the city for you!" Bo Peep cried after we knew each other's names. "When you were lost we were so worried!"

"But I wasn't lost!" Duke laughed and looked at me. He hopped over to where I stood, motioned me to bend over and taking my hand brought me closer to the window sill, where I quickly got on my knees and Caboom climbed on to one of them, patting it. "I've got my one and only human at last! I once was lost but now I'm found."

The group of toys looked skeptical.

"Speaking of which I also found this wonderful new game!" Duke stated. "It's called sex. You see Erin has this..."

The postman was ringing twice again and I quickly deflected it again by talking over him. "So you toys were all at the carnival together, huh?"

"Yes," Peep said. "We've been helping match toys with just the right child."

Her eyes went from me and then to Duke and smiled or grimaced, I couldn't tell which as she realized I wasn't a child and didn't understand what exactly my relationship with her friend was. She hastily rushed over to Woody and held his hand for support. Then they both stared at me and my man, err toy, in bewilderment.

"Are you two sweethearts?" I inquired.

The cowboy looked shy but the shepherdess beamed. "As a matter of fact, I think we are. How did you know?"

"You're holding hands," I said pointing at their locked fingers.

Seeing this, Duke hastily ran over to my hand and grabbed my pinky. I was suddenly touched, knowing that he was trying to display to his friends that we were sweethearts too.

I think Bo and Woody understood but Ducky and Bunny seemed oblivious. That was probably for the best. There was something about Woody's expression that gave me the strong impression that he didn't approve.

Not in the slightest.

* * *

Over the next hour I heard all about how the five toys had met, about a girl named Bonnie's little identity confused toy called Forky and how the carnival was set to leave in three days from now and they had been desperately seeking Duke before it did.

"You can come with us now buddy," Woody declared.

"Why would I want to do that?" Duke asked, obviously confused. "I'm found."

Woody looked up at me sheepishly and then placed a hand on Duke's shoulder. "We know Duke but if you change your mind you are free to join us."

I felt suddenly wounded as if I really didn't exist to the toys for them to ignore my presence so easily. Having been around children for so long, though, and being cruelly discarded by teenagers and anybody past childhood, other than collectors, I realized, they didn't really consider adults to have feelings too. 

Luckily, my little bike rider wouldn't hear of it. "Erin is my new home," he said, rushing over to pat my pinky.

They talked for a bit longer. Ducky and Bunny kept asking me if I wanted to play something called "Winner, Winner Chicken Dinner" and Duke warned me to avoid their eyes, for some reason, but they were pretty amusing.

Before they left to head back to the carnival however, something I was grateful for because I was getting tired of holding the bedsheet up, Woody placed his hand on Caboom's shoulder again. "Can I talk to you again, Duke, before we go? In private?"

Being the innocent little toy he was, Duke said, "Oui," and let Woody take him farther away this time and out of my earshot.

"You wanna touch me?" Ducky suddenly said to me and I couldn't be sure if he had been sent as a distraction or not. "I'm super _fluffy_."

"I'm the fluffiest," Bunny said, butting in.

"No you ain't," Ducky argued.

"Yes, I _am,_ " Bunny retaliated.

"You got cotton batting between your ears?" the bird cried. 

"No it's polyester!"

They continued to fight as I heard Duke exclaim, "Yes I CAN-ADA!" my eyes found Woody and Duke talking heatedly. The cowboy looked very serious while my Canadian daredevil looked so suddenly terribly sad. When he turned and met my eyes my heart nearly broke and I once again worried what Woody Pride had exactly been saying to him.

* * *

After they had left, I tried to get Duke to tell me what his friend had been talking to him about in secret.

"Nothing," Duke Caboom said morosely.

"For nothing it looked like his gums were sure flapping," I said, trying to snuggle up to my toy on the pillow where he was resting.

"He wanted me to go with them," Duke revealed a bit more of the discussion.

I felt suddenly terrified that Duke would take his friend up on the offer. "You aren't leaving me...are you?" I asked, tears flooding my eyes and making them sting.

"Non," he returned but he would not look at me and the word lay false and unbelievable between us.

* * *

The next day Duke would hardly look at me and when it came time for our nightly sexual encounter the stuntman claimed to have a headache.

"Your helmet too tight?" I teased and pretended to study it.

"Oui. I don't know...maybe."

"Are you sure you are okay?" I asked, feeling his forehead for a temperature. It was only shiny and cold. "You haven't even posed today. You've spent all day holding yourself in the fetal position and crying."

I didn't add that it was further confusing me since being made in a factory in Taiwan he had never actually been a fetus.

"No," he replied. "I'm just going to miss the gang when they leave."

"Did you want to go with them?" I asked, my heart breaking again at the thought that he may.

"Non," Duke said again and it sounded just as unconvincing as before.

* * *

Drastic situations call for drastic measures. Getting used to the fact that Duke actually loved and thought that a butterball like me was sexy had taken some getting used to. But eventually he had convinced me. My intention now was to seduce my Caboom into telling me what that darn cowboy had said that had brought back all of his old insecurities and depressed him so badly.

As Duke Caboom lay against his pillow on our bed, I sauntered into the room in a red and lacy thing that looked rather sexy even on my large body. His little face brightened as he saw me and I saw that beautiful grin I loved so much.

"Tres Bien! Rrrrrrrr!" he said, imitating his stunt cycle when he revved up its engine. "What is that thing?"

"Do you like?" I asked, sitting saucily in front of him. "It's called a teddy or a baby doll...I'm not sure which."

Duke's moustache bearing face fell again and he reached out to take the lacy material in his gloved hand. "I wish you were really were a teddy or a doll, Erin," he confessed.

"You want me to be a toy?" I asked. "Is that what has got you so down in the dumps?"

Still feeling the fabric between his fingers, Duke nodded. "Woody said that a toy and a human couldn't be lovers. He said it would never work out."

"And how would he know?" I asked in defiance, placing my hands on my hips and staring down at my lover.

Duke looked a little embarrassed but started to tell me anyway. "Woody's old owner was a boy named Andy. Once when Woody was exploring the house after Andy's dad was gone, he found this box of toys that Andy's mom had. They were for sex, Woody told me. She'd use them when she needed to and then stuck them away in a box because they embarrassed her. Woody tried to talk to them but all they did was shake about for some reason. They didn't have anything to talk with either. No mouths. They were just odd shapes. They creeped Woody out at the start. Then he just felt bad for them...that's what Woody said all a sex toy was for...was to be used and hidden away. That it was all selfish and for pretend. They weren't really a toy at all. He told me to leave with them because otherwise I'd be something that I was never meant to be and would only be miserable."

"That from a man that followed a spork with pipe cleaner arms in order to convince it to be a toy?" I remarked.

"Well, now that you mention it, that does seem rather hypocritical of him," Duke conceded.

I smiled down at my sad little daredevil and rubbed his back. "Duke...I keep telling you...you are far more concerned with sex than I am. I don't love you because you make my body go Kaboom! I love you because you make my heart do that."

"But isn't your heart in your body?" he asked in confusion.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about a different type of heart."

"Oh," he said. "Damn! Human bodies are confusing!"

"Not like toy ones," I commented, still massaging his plastic back.

An idea suddenly came to my mind and I leaned over him. "You've been so busy trying to take care of my needs...how about you let me play with you for a change."

"I don't get what you mean," he said.

He still didn't quite as my finger suddenly moved away from his back and to his smooth plastic crotch. I started to rub it in the same way as I had previously been attending to his back and Duke's eyes widened for a moment before they started to get dazed.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Being your sex human," I stated. "Want me to stop?"

Duke moaned then, a sound that was almost impossible to make out but I took as a more sincere, "Non," again.

He looked down in fascination at my finger playing with his crotch and to my own surprise I thought I felt something growing larger there under his painted on jumpsuit. It was hard and it was big and it obviously liked what I was doing. There were two round things below as well and I tried to give them some attention now and then also.

"This...this is sex too?" he asked, obviously getting very turned on.

"Yes," I replied,taking him gently in my hand as my finger still rubbed his crotch, and brought him to my face. "This is too."

I placed my tongue between his legs, making it so he was riding it like his stunt cycle. He gasped as I started to slide the wet and slippery part of my mouth up and down the area situated there. Teasingly my tongue went from his buttocks to his crotch and back and he started to wriggle on it, thrusting his groin forwards along my tongue as I held him up underneath his arms.

"Unhhhh...that...your tongue...bring it...bring it to my front again."

I followed my small lover's command and I began to rub the tip of it over Duke's most sensitive area. I felt what I knew must be his swollen cock, fully erect inside of his suit and I teased it as he grinded against my tongue.

"This is...this is...ohhhh..."

Not wanting him to come just yet, I began to lick him all over his tiny plastic body. Caboom started to whimper, liking what I was doing but still thinking about his painfully hard cock and desiring my tongue's return to it..

"Erin," he said. "Could you please..."

Knowing what he wanted, I started to rub his penis again with my tongue for which he showed his gratitude by thrusting against it once more. I looked down past my nose at the sight of my tongue's tip dueling with the Duke Caboom's wonderfully appreciative phallus.

"Erin...Erin..."

I could feel the erection twitching and I knew what was coming...

"Erin...I...oh...Erin...I...

"KABOOM!" Duke shouted so loudly I thought I felt my hair move back like it would from an incredibly strong wind.

After his major orgasm he lay panting in the palm of my hand and I thought that the seat of his pants now looked smooth again.

Smooth and _wet_.

"You...you made me go Kaboom!?" he asked, in disbelief.

I nodded. "Because I love you. That's what great sex is Duke Caboom: making one another go Kaboom! and finding the joy in that."

I then crawled into bed, lay my head gently on my pillow and placed his exhausted and spent little body on it too. "Or it is just lying next to each other like we're doing now."

"Erin?"

"Yes?"

"I lost my cigarette. Can you make me a new one?" he asked. "I'm going to be needing it."

"Yes, I Can-ada," I softly said and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you, Erin," Duke said.

"I love you too, Duke Caboom," I returned.

Our afterglow was interrupted shortly thereafter when we heard a coughing sound and looked at the bed's edge to see Woody Pride standing there. He was looking quite sheepish as his hand went to the back of his hatted head. "I don't mean to intrude but...Bo asked me to come back here to apologize."

"Asked?" Duke repeated skeptically.

"Oh all right she demanded that I do it!" the other toy exclaimed. "She found out what I told you and said I had no right to pass judgment just because I thought I knew best. Which I usually _do_. But not this time...not after I saw you two together."

"Wait!" Duke said, figuring out what I had suspected already. "You were _watching_ us?"

"Well maybe...I...I was at the window and..."

"You should have brought a Lenny along! You would have seen much better! It was quite the show" Duke declared, apparently used to performing for an audience.

"Yes," Woody commented, seeming bashful again. "I just have one question..." 

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you think Bo would do that to me if I asked her to?" the Cowboy inquired.

"Yes," Duke said sliding his body closer to my face and hugging my cheek. "Because she loves you."

My stunt biker kissed my cheek and hugged it while I stroked the back of his plastic head tenderly and with love.

"Well then all I can say is..." Woody started quietly.

"KABOOM!" the cowboy suddenly shouted loudly, hopped on to the floor, ran to the window and hurried back to the carnival and Bo Peep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was tempted to try the tongue maneuvers on my Duke dolls to see if they were possible but didn't find the courage to actually go through with it. My tongue still wants to try it though.
> 
> Help me. 
> 
> Or not. 
> 
> I'm not sure. :/


End file.
